


Day 11: The Lie

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Yugi finds out the life he's been living is a lie.





	Day 11: The Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I've already have plans to make this into a chapter fic.

Yugi sat at the kitchen table waiting for his husband of two years to come home. His hands were sweaty and he felt like crying, but he knew he had to do this.

 

Yami walked in the door five minutes later, “Yugi?”

 

“Kitchen.”

 

Yami noted that Yugi sounded strange. He walked into the kitchen and saw him at the table. He blinked when he went to kiss his husband and Yugi turned away.

 

“Love?”

 

“Here,” Yugi pushed something toward him.

 

“Love, what...these are divorce papers. Whats going on?”

 

“I know about the agreement you made. With your father.”

 

“Yugi…”

 

“Its been two years. So here. Just...sign them already.”

 

Yami frowned, “Love, you’re overreacting.”

 

“Your father told me everything! And made me sign these in front of him! Please, I just want to get it over with. Ive already called Ryou and Bakura. They're coming to get me within the hour.”

 

“Yugi...dont do this.”

 

“Im not doing anything. Your highness.”

 

Yami flinched as if he had been struck.Yugi had never called him that before. Yami had tried to keep that part of his life a secret from Yugi. He just wanted to be seen as a regular person. Not as some form of royalty. He remembered all too well the agreement he and his father had come to. But, he didn’t think his father would actually remember.

 

Yami had been allowed to marry Yugi on the condition that Yami would be able to produce an heir within the allotted time frame. If his spouse was unable to get pregnant within the time frame they were forced to divorce. The time frame was two years. Yami felt that that was unreasonable, but he agreed to his father’s terms. In the event that his father didn’t pass away before then, Yami was set to take the throne in three years. Next year, Yami was supposed to take the throne.

 

“Yugi, I’m sorry.”

 

Yugi shook his head, “You lied to me. Everything you told me was a lie. How can I even believe you?”

 

“That’s not true. Not everything I told you was a lie.”

 

Yugi shook his head, “I don’t believe you. Now, can you just sign the papers?”

 

Yami shook his head, “No.”

 

Yugi sighed and stood as the doorbell rang, “Then you’ll have to take it up with your father.” He left to answer the door. “Hey Ryou. Hey Bakura.”

 

Ryou smiled sadly, “Hey Yug, ready?”

 

Yugi nodded, “Yeah. my stuff is in the living room.”

 

Just as they were leaving, Yami ran to the door, “Yugi, please don’t do this.”

 

Yugi turned, “No, Yami. Perhaps _you_ shouldn’t have done this,” He said before following Ryou out.

 

Bakura shook his head, “You messed up Yami. You really screwed up.”

 

“‘Kura…”

 

Bakura shook his head, “I warned you Yami. I warned you against keeping your background from Yugi. I told you not to agree to your father’s terms. And now…”

 

“What can I can do?”

 

Bakura shrugged, “I honestly don't think there’s anything you can do. You know your father as well as I do. He’s going to stick to his his word.”

 

Bakura put a hand on Yami’s shoulder and left.

 

Yami sighed. He was determined to win his husband back.


End file.
